


I Don't Love You(But Don't Walk Away)

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Centuries Long Romance, Loneliness, Longing, M/M, Romance, Sad, Secret Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can love conquer all, or leave you brokenhearted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Love You(But Don't Walk Away)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of the song by My Chem: I Don't Love You(My title is their work, not mine). If you watch the music video and then read this or read this and then watch the music video, you'll understand exactly what I'm saying in this and what the characters actually look like :)
> 
> This is not demons and angels, more statues-come-to-life...
> 
> My first time writing a fic based around a song...
> 
> I hope you like it. Leave love!

[My Chemical Romance: I Don't Love You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SO9Lj0T93Xk)

 

The moment the air turned thick and hot, the smell of ash and death invading his lungs to the point of burning them, he knew.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

An Onyx colored hand wrapped around his wrist, smearing black against his Ivory skin and staining it. They shouldn’t be doing this. He had an assignment to do. He couldn’t be bothered with this.

“I haven’t seen you in three hundred years, Adam.”

Adam pulled his wrist out of Tommy’s clench and turned to look at him. He never felt anger, just a calming sensation instead. That’s what happened when Ivories were mad. Their bodies calmed themselves, unlike the Onyx.

He could see the anger begin to rise inside of Tommy, the smell of smoke getting stronger and the air getting heavier with heat, making it harder to breathe.

“Three hundred years isn’t long enough. Why are you here?” Adam asked, stepping back away from Tommy, watching as Tommy’s skin grew even blacker, shinier.

“You – okay, fine.” Tommy put his hands up in surrender and started walking back. “I’ll always be here, Adam. You can’t forget me as easily as you seem to want to.”

 

_Well, when you go_  
 _Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay_  
 _And maybe when you get back_  
 _I'll be off to find another way_

 

The smear on his wrist didn’t go away for another hundred years and everyone knew; he was with Tommy. The whispers and looks were almost enough for Adam to go crazy, and he almost had. But the thought of Tommy being so close, on his body, was more than enough to sustain him for however long it took for Tommy to see him again.

It always went the same way with them; Tommy would show up and touch him, Adam would say he shouldn’t be there, and Tommy would leave.

But not this time.

He hadn’t expected it, and when his lungs seized up on their own accord, he knew that he was there, right behind Adam. Waiting.

Tommy’s body was suddenly against his from behind, his arms wrapped around Adam like they belonged there. They did.

“I can’t wait another four hundred years, Adam. You can’t play me like a puppet on a string and not expect me to get tired of it eventually.” His breath was so hot on Adam’s skin, it felt like the Ivory was melting. “You need to decide whether or not you want me. I can’t wait forever.”

Adam turned around and looked at him. “I’m not asking you to. I just – you know what they’ll say, what they’ll think. It’s not allowed!”

Tommy pulled Adam closer, faces so close that all Adam needed to do was lean down to smear their lips together, and forever outcast them.

“Why do you care what they all fucking think?” Tommy was getting angry, Adam could see it, and Adam was calming.

Adam sighed and went to rest his forehead against Tommy’s, but stopped himself before their skin smeared. “Why don’t you?”

“Because they don’t get to tell me what I can and can’t do, Adam. If I want to touch you, I will fucking touch you, okay?”

Adam whispered, “What if I don’t want you to?”

Tommy’s dropped his arms from around Adam’s waist and took a step back, leaving the smear of black around Adam’s waist and front. And mostly likely his back, too.

Tommy looked the same as Adam, but he had Ivory smeared all over his skin. His eyes were blacking out.

Adam moved closer to him. “I didn’t mean that I didn’t want you to, Tommy, it was just a question.”

“I have to go.” Tommy turned around and was gone before Adam could stop him.

Adam cursed under his breath and left, going back home.

 

_And after all this time that you still owe_  
 _You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know_  
 _So take your gloves and get out_  
 _Better get out while you can_

_When you go would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you like I did yesterday"?_

 

He expected to find Tommy at the usual place a hundred years later, but he never showed. Even after Adam showed up there for six hundred years, he never came. It finally hit the twenty-first century when he saw Tommy again, but it wasn’t as an Onyx.

Being away from Adam, and from what Adam had heard over the years, the Onyx, had changed so much. He was no longer Onyx, but Human.

He was walking down the streets of LA, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. He hadn’t noticed Adam yet, so Adam hid and followed him. He showed up at an apartment that he assumed was Tommy’s because he’d lost track of him a few blocks away, but the smell of smoke lingered around the building.

Walking up to it, Adam didn’t know if he should disturb Tommy, considering he’d hidden from Adam for almost a millennia, or ask him why he never showed up to their spot.

He would never know the right decision, because in that moment, he heard the voice he’d been longing to hear for longer than he wanted to remember. “You shouldn’t be here.”

They were the same words Adam had told him centuries ago. And they cut so deeply, Adam was sure the wound would never heal the same. “You’re right.”

Tommy looked even more beautiful up close, his light hair and dark eyes everything Adam wished he was. He wanted to touch Tommy, see if his skin would smear over Human, but he didn’t dare. Tommy didn’t want to see him, and now Adam knew. He needed to get over it, move on like Tommy had.

He turned to walk away, but was stopped by a hot hand around his wrist. He sucked in a sharp breath and turned to look at Tommy. It was like the years had never happened and the touch Tommy left had never faded.

“When you walk away, don’t think I’ll make you try to stay, like you tried making me. I’ve found my way. It’s time for you to find yours.” Tommy let go and the years flew back into Adam’s face and the touch faded like it had never been there. “I will always love you, Adam. But I don’t love you like I did centuries ago.”

“Nor I you, Tommy.”

One last thing he had to do before he left – he leaned down and pressed his lips against Tommy’s.

When he pulled back, the Tommy from centuries ago was looking back at him, Onyx skin still as vibrant after so many years and the gasp he heard from Tommy was enough to let him know that everything Tommy tried making him believe was false. 

He still loved Adam just as much as Adam still loved him.

It was all enough, and yet, like Tommy wanted him to, he still walked away.


End file.
